Their Father's Sons
by Spooken
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Polaris Black grew up never knowing their parents. When Polaris goes into his 7th year, while Teddy goes into his 6th year they never expected what would what happen in their school year.
1. Intro

Fleur was pregnant at the same time as Angeline, but Angeline had her daughter after the battle. Sirius died the same way, but had secretly been married and his wife had his child a year before the battle and died. This is the thing that I've changed. Hope you enjoy. :)

Polaris' dad died by the hand of his own cousin, Bellatrix. Sirius Black never got a chance to know his wife was pregnant. His wife, Eleanor Paris, died in childbirth to Sirius' son, Polaris, leaving the young baby to live with his second cousin, Andromeda Tonks. Teddy Lupin's parents died in the war and he too went and lived with Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother. Growing up without parents only pushed Polaris and Teddy closer. By the time they headed to hogwarts they were inseparable.

Teddy ended up in Hufflepuff, much like his mother, while Polaris ended up in Gryffindor, much like his father. Teddy was an metamorphmagus and werewolf, which was traits he received from his father and his mother. Polaris became a veela, much like his mother, and learned to be an animagus like his father. Despite being in different houses and being very different the two are best friends. Polaris is going into his final year at Hogwarts, while Teddy is going into his 6th year.

Neither Polaris or Teddy expected much this year. Teddy's godfather was Harry Potter, he knew everyone in that family, growing up with them, but he never really was much close to the kids like he was with Polaris. Victoire would be in her 6th year this year, while her sister, Dominique would be in 4th and her brother, Louis be in 3rd. Freddie would be in his 5th year, while his sister would be in 7th year with Polaris. Luna's twin sons, Lorcan and Lyssander, would be 5th years too. Despite these people being at Hogwarts with Polaris and Teddy, they never really thought much would happen with them.

Neither truly knew what was going to happen at Hogwarts that year, so of course neither were prepared for it.


	2. Chapter 1

"Teddy! Polaris! Wake up boys!" Polaris groans and rolls over in his bed, covering his head with the pillow.

"Be down soon Grandma!" Teddy calls down as he glances over at Polaris. Teddy woke up hours ago to make sure he had everything he needed, while Polaris has been snuggling deeper and deeper in the covers with each yell.

"Shut up!" Polaris groans. "Trying to sleep!"

"Polaris, we have to get up and head to the station." Teddy says as he looks around at the room he shares with his best friend and cousin. "Polaris, did you pack yet?"

"Teddy, I'm tired. Go away." Teddy sighs and grabs Polaris covers. "No!" Polaris cries as he tries grabbing the blanket, but it's already too late. Teddy rips the sheets off. "Damn it, Teddy!" Polaris hisses as he shivers. Their room was always chilly and Polaris was only in sweatpants.  
"Did you pack?" Teddy asks again. Polaris runs his fingers through his blonde hair and nods.

"Yeah, last night."

"Good, get ready. I'll meet you downstairs. If you don't come down within an hour I'm coming up here and dragging your ass to the shower." Polaris chuckles and stands up.

"Don't worry, I'm going." Polaris says as he grabs the clothes he had set aside last night and headed out the door. Teddy nods and heads downstairs to where his grandparents waited for him.

"Hey, hun, are you wearing your necklace?" Andromeda asks as she looks at her grandson. Teddy's hand went to the moonstone that rested on a silver chain around his neck. It was flat and palm side, resting half way down his chest.

"Yeah, grandma." The stone keeps him under control especially on full moons. Teddy's dad discovered the stone's power before his death and he gave the stone to his son just before the battle.

"Is Polaris getting up, Teddy?" Teddy nods and sits down at the table.

"Yeah, I got him up. He'll be down soon." Andromeda nods and places a plate of food in front of Teddy. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Andromeda says and kisses her grandson's forehead. "Your grandfather is going to drive you two down to the station."

"I can take us." Polaris says as he walks in, toweling his hair. "I know who to apparate."

"You're not apparating, Polaris. I don't want the bags ending up in a different country." Ted Tonks says, looking up from his newspaper.

"But-

"Polaris, just let grandpa drive us." Teddy says, causing Polaris to pout and sit down at the table. He looks just like his mother, but acts so much like his father. Blonde short hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He acts cocky at times, reckless, and is extremely loyal. Polaris was a handful, always getting himself into trouble, but he was a good guy at heart. He has done so much for Teddy. He paid a wizard when he was five years old to make him an animagus just so he could be there for Teddy on full moons. He was the best friend you could ever ask of. Teddy was very much like his dad too. Not just because he's a werewolf, but because he also hates asking for help. He likes being independent and not needing help from others. He also liked being responsible for himself. He tries getting as little of help from others as he can. He's a sweetheart and very good guy, but sometime he can be too selfless.

"Whatever." Polaris sighs. He puts a fork full of eggs into his mouth as Teddy pulls out a book and begins to read. "Damn, Teddy. I'm beginning to think you just pull books out of your ass now." Teddy eyes narrowed in on Polaris as he said this. Andromeda turned and hit Polaris in the head with a wooden spoon.

"What did I tell you about swearing boy. It's not allowed in this house and neither is that prudish talk. You're a respectable young man, so act like it." Andromeda snaps as she gives the young boy a warning glare. Teddy snickers, causing Polaris to kick him in the chins. "Polaris!" Andromeda snaps. "What did I just tell you."

"Yeah, but Ted-

"I don't care. Teddy just went through a full moon last week. He's still weak." Polaris pales and frowns.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Teddy I didn't realize." Polaris mutters.

"It's fine." Teddy says as he puts his book down. "We need you to hurry up, so we're not late for the train." Polaris rolls his eyes as he shoves eggs in his mouth. Luckily Polaris was good with eating quickly. He finishes his eggs, shoves one full piece of toast into his mouth and stands up, grabbing the other slice.

"Ready?" He questioned through a mouthful of toast and grabbing his bag. Teddy chuckles.

"At least you're good for one thing." Ted Tonks chuckles and grabs his keys. Polaris stuffs the second piece of toast into his mouth and heads out of the door with his cousins.

The three of them headed into the station, Teddy and Polaris quickly says bye and walks through the entrance to the Hogwarts side of the station.  
"Okay, time for the train." Polaris says as he starts walking.

"Yeah, but Polaris?" Polaris glances back just in time to run right into someone. "Shit." Teddy curses, which Polaris would have laughed about if he didn't just run into someone.

"Shit, sorry." Polaris says just as he realizes it's thee Harry Potter. He could have burned himself alive at this moment. He did not like Harry or Harry's family. Sure their dads had been friends, but in the end Polaris' dad chose to go and save Harry instead of staying with his wife. In a way Polaris feels betrayed, which leads to him not liking Harry Potter or the Weasleys. The only people he likes in that family are Fleur and her kids, which happen to be his cousins. Fleur's mom was his mom's sister.

"It's fine." Harry smiles as he looks at Polaris. Harry must be bringing George's kids, Freddie and Roxanne. George was busy at the shop around this time of year, while Angeline was still training for the quidditch competition, she's on a famous quidditch team, so around this time of year Harry brings their kids to the station. Polaris could see Fleur with her kids up ahead. Bill was working like most days, so it was just them.

"Do you want-" But Harry didn't finish. Polaris walked around him and headed for the train without another word. "Or not..."

"Sorry, Harry. Polaris isn't much for talking to anyone, but me and my grandparents." Teddy says. No one, but Teddy and his grandparents, plus Fleur, knows who Polaris' father is, so no one really thinks much about Polaris.

"Yeah." Teddy gives a small smile before following after his cousin. This year was going to go rough, Teddy could already feel it.


End file.
